Perfect nights
by pinball62
Summary: yohji and ken in bed. yaoi. this is my first lemon so please read and review. and yes i realise that ive spelt yohjis name differently.


Perfect nights

Warnings: yaoi, lemon

Pairing: Yohji x Ken

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz, I am only temporarily borrowing the characters and using them for my own twisted pleasure.

Yohji POV

I looked down at the man sleeping beside me on his back. His cheeks flushed pink and ragged breath escaping past his moistened lips. His chest rising and falling ever so slightly in time with those breaths. I let my eyes wander down and lock on his growing erection. A sudden moan can be heard and I look back at his face. His eyelids start to flutter softly. I catch my breath when they open slowly and gaze into mine when he turns his head in my direction. They're filled with extreme passion and desperate longing. How can I resist him? How can I ever resist my Ken? Yes, mine. He leans over and brushes his lips against mine.

"Take me," is all he says, his voice low and full of unadulterated desire before finally claiming my lips. He runs his tongue across my lower lip and I moan, opening my mouth marginally. He takes this chance and slips his tongue into my awaiting mouth. It feels incredible. It always does when I'm with him like this. He starts to suck lightly on my tongue at first only to speed up and turn the once gentle kiss into one full of passion and lust. I can feel his hand move over to rest on my chest and I move mine behind his neck to keep him in place. He soon starts to get impatient and moves my hand down his body, quickly skimming over his erect nipples and stomach down to his impressive erection. I take the hint and carefully take hold of it and start to pump. This causes my own member to twitch into live and demand attention. Ken then copies what I'm doing to him and within minutes we're both panting and writhing together trying to get more friction between us. I pull away and look down at him. His pink lips are now swollen and his gaze pierces me. I can't wait. I remove my hand from him and his hand from me. He whimpers from the lack of contact but I quickly correct that. Gently pushing him flat onto his back, I move in between his legs. He sees what I'm doing and unconsciously opens his legs wider, giving me more access. Once in position, I reach under our pillow and pull out the conveniently placed tube of lube. I quickly open the tube and quirt a fair amount into my hand and drop the tube onto the bed. Without loosing any more time, I gently stroke his hole. At first contact he moans again and shifts trying to hurry me along. I hold back a giggle and slowly insert a finger. As I slide it in and out, his breath hitches and he struggles to regain control.

"Ken? Are you alright?" I ask him quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just don't stop." He pants out. He often finds this too intense and I don't want to cause him any unnecessary discomfort. Before adding a second finger I lean down and take his now fully erect member into my mouth, hoping to distract him. His back arches of the bed and I move my hands to his slim hips in an effort to keep him still. I begin to suck and twirl my tongue in time with my pumping fingers. Soon I have three fingers in him and I think he's now ready for me judging from the delicious sounds he's making. I raise my head and remove my fingers and then quickly get my self into position. I lean down and kiss him deeply as I push in. His legs come up behind me and hook around my waist. Before I can stop him, he gives a quick, powerful pull and I quickly slide into him. I should have known better. I know he likes it fast, hard and deep and I'm not one to disappoint my lover. I quickly pick up the pace and aim to hit his prostate. I know when I do when he arches of the bed again and shouts my name. I can barely hold on. I'm so close now but I refuse to come before Ken does. With this in mind I double the pace earning myself more moans and panted breath. I feel him suddenly strengthen his grip on me and I know it's all over. He comes long and hard all over his chest and my stomach. I feel him clenching down on me and I'm gone. I come violently inside him, riding on the waves of extreme pleasure I know we're both experiencing. Once we've both calmed down, I slowly withdraw and lay back down besides him. He looks absolutely gorgeous with his hair ruffled and messed up. I'm so glad that I can do this to him and that I'm the only one who sees him like this, for now. Even though I love him dearly and he feels the same about me, there's something missing. We both know that we want another to share our bed as he already shares our hearts. The only problem is that we don't know if he feels the same way about us. We'll just have to find out and some of the ideas that keep running across my mind make me think that it could be quite an interesting experience. We'll talk it over in the morning and make up our 'how to get Aya into bed with us' plan. But for now, it's been the perfect night.


End file.
